A Mother's Caring Hart
by LycoX
Summary: After another fight with her parents, Trini ends up at Kim's house and in the arms of one of the best mothers she knows.


**A Mother's**

 **Caring Hart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And I would like to thank Trinisexual of Tumblr for having allowed me the opportunity to try my hand at this idea of her's. Also,, because no one is really sure if whether or not Kwan is Trini's last name in the reboot, I'm going to go ahead and just use 'DeSantos' since its a nod to Rocky from the later MMPR episodes to Zeo days. Though with the 'Understanding Billy' fic and the two sequels, and the full on story I'm thinking of doing involving those three fics, Kwan will be used since I've already come up with an explanation for why she would have that as a last name where her dad is concerned.**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

The day, and even the evening had been a pretty decent one in Trini DeSantos' mind. Hanging out with her friends doing whatever, a little training here and there, learning about the previous Yellows before her, (which was neat and made her seriously wish she could have met them) and a little quality time with her brothers. Which had all added up to being pretty decent for her. But then, something up and happened that effectively ruined her day. That being yet another fight with her parents, though mostly her mother as her dad tried to play referee like he always did. "June! Would you stop it already!? So what if she's quiet!? Its not like its a crime for God's sake!"

"I'm not saying it is, Hector! But I hate not being able to get more then a few words from her! I just want her to talk!"

"I AM right here you know! And what the Hell am I supposed to say to you exactly!? Its not like you'd really want to hear about it cause I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be what you would want!" Yelled out Trini unhappily.

God, why did this have to happen when she was in such a pretty good mood!? It freaking sucked damnit! "Because God forbid if its not a nice labelled thing that's also normal!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Hector reprimanded automatically without even thinking about it.

Making Trini feel a little betrayed. June huffed. "How would you know if it wouldn't be what I would want!? Ever think of that, mija!?"

"Because you're my mom and I know how you are! Hell, you barely tolerate the friends I do bring over as it is!"

"That's because they are all outcasts and trouble makers! Hardly the kind of friends I want for you to have! Much less have around the boys!"

Trini glared at her mother, forcing the tears to stay at bay because she refused to cry in front of the people who are her parents. No, that kind of thing was reserved for other, more actual caring parents that her friends had. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM! SO YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO JUDGE THEM! THIS! THIS IS WHY I DON'T TALK TO YOU OR DAD! BECAUSE YOU JUST JUDGE AND I HATE IT!"

"TRINITY DESANTOS! DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO US!" Yelled out Hector again unhappily.

She shook her head in disgust, just done with her parents and hating the fact that she felt like she'd just been betrayed by her dad. Who usually was more or less on her side in things. "Don't raise my voice? Well, how else am I going to be heard since you two obviously don't wanna listen?" She asked with her voice a bit choked up.

"Now you are just being ridiculous, Trini. We listen." Tried her mom but that was far from the truth.

Problem is, June DeSantos just didn't want to see or admit that. And Hector was just at a loss of what to do since his wife had a stubborn streak in her that made her difficult to deal with at times. Trini just shook her head again. "No, you don't. You just judge and harp on me cause I'm not how YOU want me to be."

And with that, she ran from the living room and out of the house. No longer able to deal with her parents and completely ignoring their yells. As she ran, she went over who's house she could go too at this time. Jason's was out since he had to babysit his sister while their parents were out on a date, Billy's mom was at work, and Zack's mom's health still wasn't the best and she didn't want to be a burden. Even if the older woman would adamantly deny she was being a burden. Which left Kim and her parents. Who were both actually pretty cool even if Mr. Hart grumbled from time to time about his daughter cutting her hair. Mrs. Hart, much like Zack and Billy's moms, and even Jason's up to a point, was the kind of mother Trini wished she had instead of the one she has now. As they were all great women who didn't judge and just loved. Especially Mrs. Hart as she often went out of her way to buy her a t-shirt, or a beanie, or something else that was usually Yellow thanks to Kim telling her mom that was her favorite color. Which… While true, wasn't something she wanted Kim telling people darn it!

But then again, when she actually thought about it when it came to Mrs. Hart, she honestly didn't mind the woman knowing that Yellow's her favorite color. Kim's parents, much like the other parents, even knew about Trini's situation at home and all hated it. Each of them wishing they could find a way to help out with the problem. Heck, Mr. Scott had even taught her how to fish since he thought it was a good life skill to have where as her parents didn't think too highly of that kind of thing. Her dad, despite his patience with his kids and wife, really didn't have the patience it took to fish. Which she thought was strange but whatever. Her mom just didn't care for the smell of fish at all and thought it silly that quite a few people wasted their time on something like that despite the fact it brought in money for the more serious folks who fished. And anytime Mrs. Hart saw Trini, she would always eagerly ask her how things were going with a bright and happy smile on her face while offering up something to eat and not caring at all if she really answered or not. Something that actually helped Trini be a little more open with the woman because of that for that matter.

Once she gets to the front door of the Harts and notes with relief that at least one of the vehicles is in the driveway, she knocks on the door and seconds later faintly hears a 'just a second!' from inside. Moments later saw Mrs. Hart opening the door while wearing an apron and the smell of something wonderful is cooking and it makes Trini's mouth water a little since she hadn't ate in a few hours. "TRINI!" Happily greeted Mrs. Hart, or rather, Erica as she once told the teen to call her by as she happily hugged the girl she honestly considered to be like her own child.

"Hi, Mrs. Hart." Whispered back Trini as she was brought into the house and into the kitchen.

Where she and the others usually got to do taste tests of Mrs. Hart's cooking. At first, Erica Hart isn't really paying close enough attention to the watery sheen in the younger girl's eyes as she excitedly begins to tell her about what she's cooking and the grocery store run she's got her husband and Kimberly doing for a few ingredients she needs for tonight's dinner. And that if she intends on sticking around for the evening, she'll get a plate of what's in store too. "Y-Yeah… I can, I can do that." Got out Trini with a slight quiver to her voice as her throat dries up.

Something she hated as it also tended to get like that when she cried. And she was trying not to cry in Mrs. Hart's kitchen but it was proving to be so Goddamned hard because of how caring and loving and all that that the older woman is. Which her mother just isn't and it sucks so badly. "Great! I'm sure Kimmie and James will be thrilled!" Erica told her excitedly and getting something close to a smile from the girl.

The cool thing about James Hart, is the fact he was even teaching Trini how to drive since her dad had yet to do so cause of his job. Heck, the man, along with his brother, Steven, had offered to teach her how to fly a plane for crying out loud! Which… Was actually how Kim was able to fly her Zord pretty well like she was able to do! The little cheat! Granted, Trini hadn't accepted the offer as while she liked being high up, she preferred doing so with her feet on the ground. Or with Zord feet on the ground as it were when the Sabertooth Tiger Zord was needed. And whether it was because of her attempted smile, the way she sounded, or the watery gleam in her eyes that alerted Erica Hart to the fact that something was wrong, Trini didn't have a clue but the woman was quick to realize something was up after looking at her. "Trini? What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked softly in concern as she knelt down in front of her second daughter with little concern for what's on the stove.

Trini looks at her with that watery gleam easy to see in her eyes and her lip quivers. "Why… Why are you so nice to me?" Asked the girl brokenly.

"Why can't my parents be like you!? Why did I have to get parents who only want me to be a certain way and can't be happy with my decisions!?" Continued the heartbroken girl.

"Oh sweetheart!" Came the concerned and caring tone from the older woman that saw Trini break down into tears as she was pulled into a hug.

The whole thing breaking Erica Hart's heart as she hated to see her little girl dealing with this horrid situation and wished yet again that she could do something about it so that she wouldn't ever have to deal with it again. She murmured loving words into the crying Trini's ear as she held on to her. Giving her all the love and support that she could while hugging her. "I don't know why your parents are the way they are, my sweet and beautiful girl, but so long as you are here in Angel Grove, you have me, James, and the parents of your friends to be there for you always. Okay? And that will never change. Even if you end up having to move again."

Her words made Trini cry even harder as she was held and easily hearing the utter sincerity in the woman's words. This would be the scene that Kimberly and father would walk in on while carrying groceries, James' announcement that they were home dying on his lips as he and his daughter took in the sight before them. Kim quickly put down the groceries and rushed to her best friend and her mother and joined in on the hug while her dad sighed heavily. Hating seeing this young, amazing girl in tears once again thanks to her parents. He would even join in on the hug and they would remain that way until Trini calmed down. Pizza would end up being ordered for the family to eat that night with her apologizing for having ruined it. But both parents would be adamant for her to not even worry about it as it was no big deal for them in their minds. "That's right, T., you know mom loves to cook and will just use the next chance she gets to try that recipe." Kim said with a smile and making Trini feel happy as she could see what her friend was doing there by not putting in the 'my' there.

"Can I help out next time? To umm… You know, make up for it not happening this time?"

"You don't have to do so, sweetheart, but if you want, I won't say no." Erica told her with a kind and loving smile.

"And maybe that's when you'll let me and my brother talk you into flight lessons." Added in a grinning James.

"Daaad! Don't scare her off!"

James gave Kim a fake wounded look that had Trini honestly giggling over and making both Hart parents happy as can be over. "I would never! I mean… Is it so wrong of me to want both of my girls, well… All three of my girls I should say, to know how to fly a plane!? Getting you to learn was a victory, but both your mother and your best friend also? I'd be set for life!"

Laughter erupted after that over his goofiness and Trini felt so loved by the three Harts that she could practically burst. Kim's parents would even insist on her staying the night and she wasn't about to put up a fight where that was concerned, as she didn't WANT to go back to the house that didn't feel like a home for her. Mr. Hart would even call her house to let her parents know and thankfully, it'd be her dad he would end up talking with over the whole thing. As if it had been her mom, things probably would have gotten a whole lot uglier! And thanks to the fact she had a few of her clothes over there, she'd have something of her own to change into after taking a shower to freshen up from the day's events and would cuddle up with Kim in her room. Listening to her best friend and sister in all but blood read aloud the current chat room messages between Jason, Billy, and Zack. Making her laugh over their ridiculousness. "Those three are goofy nuts, but I love them anyway." Murmured Trini sleepily before she fell asleep thanks to the soothing sounds of Kim's heart.

Kim smiled down at her best friend and sister in all but blood's head. "And we love you too, sarcasm and all." She said gently before telling the boys good night and putting away her phone to drift away to sleep with her arms around Trini. As if she were protecting her from the unkind things life had to offer.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm already thinking of a sequel to this. And not gonna lie, got a little choked up myself while writing this. Many, many thanks to Trinisexual for having awesomely allowed me to write this. You rock!**


End file.
